SoulMate
by AkaiDoragon-Kun
Summary: Yugi and Ryou are sole wolves who have yet to mate. But, when Ryou's heat comes to play, everything changes for the pair. What will happen if their packs go against them having pups? AU.


**Hey guys! Welcome to my first ever Ryou/Yugi one shot/story. Also, please do notice that I am creating new stories as time goes by, so please keep out an eyes for those.**

 **This is dedicated to my best friend, Fussy Writer and my forever fam/Hikari,** **Murasakino-Ookami95. Y'all should check out their works, they're** _ **amazing.**_

 **Summary- Yugi and Ryou are sole wolves who have yet to mate. But, when Ryou's heat comes to play, everything changes for the pair. What will happen if their packs go against them having pups? AU.**

A light purple wolf panted as he trotted a couple of miles out of his pack's territory. When he saw a large tree in the middle of a clear area in the woods, he sat down next to it and looked around. For a year or so, he and another wolf have been meeting at this spot. They love each other, but they haven't mated since neither knew who was the alpha or omega. The waiting wolf is named Yugi. He was in the pack called the Darks. Dark wolves usually hunt and be rough and have many pups. As or the other wolf, his name is Ryou. His back was called the Lights. Light wolves are kind, caring, and have pups only a few times a year.

Yugi tilted his head and wagged his tail as he smelled a familiar scent. Out of a bush, he could see a very vibrant white wolf. It was Ryou. Ryou turned his head and yelped as he saw the one he loved. He ran to Yugi and tackled him to the ground. Yugi chuckled and the two played some wrestling before Yugi won victorious and laid on top of Ryou. The wolves panted before they looked at each other's eyes. Yugi gave a wolfy grin before he leaned down and licked Ryou's forehead as a kiss. Ryou gave his own wolfy grin before he kissed Yugi back on his neck. Yugi wagged his tail happily before he tilted his head as he smelled something sweet. He got off of Ryou and sniffed around before the scent led to..Ryou.

Yugi tilted his head as he saw Ryou cower and move his tail to the side, a whine coming from deep into his throat and vocal cords. _(Ryou..are you in heat?)_ he asked with a wag of his tail.

Ryou whined again. _(I don't know, Yugi. But I feel weird. I keep feeling tense and hot and just..really wanting to be with you)_ Ryou explained.

Yugi smiled and trotted to Ryou, nuzzling him. _(Ryou, this means who's who. You're the omega and I'm the alpha...we can have pups now!)_ he said excitingly, running around in circles before he started rolling around in dirt.

Ryou couldn't help but giggle lightly. He got up and nuzzled Yugi before he grinned and went lower. Yugi didn't notice until Ryou licked his male area. He yelped in surprise but growled in please. He sat up and nudge Ryou to the floor. But, before Yugi could penetrate him, Ryou couldn't help but pop out the question. _(Yugi, what if our packs don't accept us? What will we do?)_

 _(Then we can create our own packs, my love)_ Yugi nuzzled Ryou gently. Ryou nodded and nuzzled back before he yipped in surprise as he felt Yugi enter him. He let out a small growl of pleasure before he let Yugi mark him as his.

A few hours passed and Ryou laid under Yugi asleep. He and his new mate have been doing for an hour or so then slept for two. The white wolf whined as Yugi stood up and slid out of him, yelping as Yugi licked his entrance. _(We should get going. It's almost dark)_ Yugi said softly.

Ryou sighed and nodded before he nuzzled Yugi and ran off to his Light pack, well, mostly limp. Yugi chuckled and shook his head before he went back to his pack. But, as he walked along the ground, he couldn't help but growl as he felt someone watch him. He turned around and snapped a bark as he heard a twig break. _(Who's there?)_

 _(Relax Yugi, it's just me)_ a blonde wolf popped out of the bushes with a small cackle. Yugi relaxed slightly before he jumped and pinned his friend. _(Jounouchi, I told you to stop doing that!) he growled._

Jounouchi laughed before he tilted his head as he smelled something sweet. He pushed Yugi off before he smelled around, but the scent lead to Yugi _. (Yugi...are you in heat?)_ he asked.

Yugi's eyes widened and shook his head. _(No, Jounouchi. I'm an alpha-)_ Yugi stopped midway but it was too late.

 _(You mated? With who? Is she beautiful? Does she already have pups?)_ Jounouchi asked

Yugi growled. _(None of your business!)_ he shouted before he yelped as a wolf jumped on him. He growled as he felt teeth at his neck. _(Get off me! Who are you!)_ he shouted as he saw Jounouchi growl and bark at the wolf, but stepping away.

 _(I'm Geneva, leader of the Lights. My son just came home and he smells of your stench!)_ a female voice growled, biting down on Yugi's neck harder. Yugi yelped but continued to growl anyway. The light purple wolf could hear his new mate whimper. _(Mom, please don't)_

 _(Geneva, what are you doing here?)_ Another voice called.

Geneva and the other wolves looked up and saw Yugi's Dark pack surround them. She growled and bit down on Yugi's neck. Yugi yelped before he went limp. Geneva knocked him out.

 _(Your wolf mated with my son. That is illegal within our packs, Roman!)_ Geneva growled.

 _(I know that. That is why I am here)_ Roman said calmly as he jumped to Geneva's level. He had beautiful light red fur as Geneva had light blue. Geneva stepped back and growled at her pup, who cowered under Yugi. _(Yugi, I hereby banish you from the pack)_ Roman stated soothingly, making the pack gasp. Even though Yugi was knocked out, he couldn't help but whine.

Geneva nodded at Roman before she turned to Ryou. _(You are banished as well. Leave)_ she said before she turned around and went back to her pack. Roman and Yugi's pack stayed or a few seconds before they too left.

Ryou whined as he cried. He nuzzled Yugi and snuggled into him even more. He had just realized that he and Yugi had just lost their families, but, he also realized that he and Yugi could make their own.

 **And there's the end of the story. I really hope you enjoy.**


End file.
